The Search for Donnie
by flowergirl85
Summary: While finding Donnie the Thornberrys run into Santa Clause. Title change because of Donnie. RR Changed rating just in case.
1. Christmas Eve

The Search for Donnie

Title change because of Donnie and he leads the family straight to Santa without ever knowing it. Anyways to get to chapter 2 you have to give me 1 review. I still promise to finish my other stories but I thought I would start on this one for now.

* * *

The adventure begins in the far northern end of Alaska with the Thornberry Family. They have all just sat down for dinner. Donnie as usual is running around getting into stuff and Debbie griping about how miserable she is Marianne and Nigel are talking about their adventure and Eliza is cautiously talking with Darwin about their next move. Little do they know their lives are about to change…

Just after they got Donnie settled down for dinner their was a knock at the door. Nigel decided to get it since he was the closest possible and they only one that seemed to care. "Hello?" he said as he started to open the door. "Who is this?" The man outside said his name and what he was doing at their door in 0 degree weather. "Hello sir this is James Madison and this is a package mailed to the Thornberry family. Is this the Thornberry's residence?" he asked. Nigel was clearly shocked that they were getting a package this late. Since he was speechless he just nodded and took the package. "What is it honey?" Marianne asked curiously from the table.

He just set the package down on the guest bed and went back to the table. "What is it honey?" she repeated. "It is a package from grandmumzy." He stated. Eliza and Debbie perked up from there spots. "A package?" Debbie asked curiously. They started from their seats and tried for the gift. " Hold on you two." Marianne said, "Wait till after dinner then we will all take a look at it." Both of them paused as she spoke then they wound up sitting down sighing. "Oh all right" Debbie sighed but Eliza did nothing but clearly upset. Donnie tried for it but Nigel grabbed him by his shorts. "No you don't Donnie just wait." He said. Donnie just sat down with the rest of them.

Later that night after the kids dug into it they found a book called "The night before Christmas" After they had read it Donnie was wondering who this Santa was. He wanted to ask so badly but he still couldn't talk. Anyways he was now in bed hrs. Later wondering and everyone else was in bed. He finally went to sleep about midnight and thought he heard something. He woke up and crawled out of his hut where he was sharing with his parents. His mom was making breakfast and his dad was making the Christmas tree look perfect with three tiny gifts under it. "Hey sleepy head" his mother had said to him. "Look what Santa brought you." His dad was saying handing the gift to him.

Donnie ran up to his dad and took the gift and unwrapped it really quick. "Daddy" he had said just as he unwrapped it and looked in. It was a stuffed bug animal just like he wanted. "We worked really hard to get, Santa to get that for you."

The other two gifts were for his parents. His mom get a bracelet and his dad got a watch, Donnie just hugged them and they told old stories of Santa and the First Christmas. He woke up with a jump like something had scared him. He jumped out of bed and it was about 3:00 A.M. on the digital clock, he wanted to find this Santa that everyone keeps talking about. It is even more important because his parents knew of him before they died and he wants to know this guy. He whispered a good-bye to his family and stetted out to the North Pole. Little did they know they were about to meet someone they never knew existed?

A bit before Dawn he got a ride with some wolves and wandered further and further into the cold. By now Donnie was so cold he didn't know what to do so he jumped off the wolf and went by foot. By now the Thornberrys had just gotten up figuring Donnie was still sleeping. Next Eliza was up and off looking for an animal and of course she thought he was with the rest. "Darwin what do you want to do?" Eliza briefly told Darwin. "Well I would love to go back home and be warm."

He told her. "How about we go and help my parents with whatever it is they are doing today?" "Um No!" Darwin said sarcastically. "Alrighty then I'm leaving." Darwin was just about to leave as he turned around and they felt a small earthquake "Oh my that doesn't happen everyday." Eliza said, just as she said that Darwin fell through some ice but their wasn't any water it just seemed to keep going and going. "DARWIN!" Eliza screamed as she saw her best friend slowly fade away and his cries for help slowly faded.

She got up slipping and crying and ran as fast as she possibly could on ice and even it being slippery didn't stop her and she got home so fast. "Mom! Dad!" she kept yelling as she quickly but carefully made her way to camp. They came rushing out just knowing something had happened and since the earthquake it would have put more worry on them. "Eliza dear" Nigel said startled. "Thank goodness your ok. Where is Darwin?"

Eliza just sobbed all the more as she fell to her knees not knowing how to put to words that Darwin is dead. " Dad Darwin is gone." She spat out those horrible words and continued with what she saw. When she finished everyone looked sad and she started crying all over again. "Do you think he could still be alive?" Nigel said trying to comfort his daughter. "No I doubt it but Eliza try to remember all the good times you had with him." Marianne said.

"What good things?" Eliza said angrily. "If only he stayed with me and hadn't fallen he would be here now." Her parents had tried to comfort her and tell her she couldn't have done a thing but she wasn't listening and she stormed inside after yelling at them and threw herself in the bed and sobbed in her pillow.

To be continued…

Please review to this I need 1 review to get chapter 2 up. I really do. Some criticism is welcome. 


	2. A very sad morning

Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. Hope it is good, I think I have been doing a pretty good job on these. So anyways enjoy. I have been working on this in school during some of my free time and have been trying to make it good and somewhat believable so again keep the reviews coming and enjoy.

* * *

10 minutes after Eliza threw herself into her pillow Marianne came down trying to comfort her. Eliza hadn't calmed down one bit in those 10 minutes. She just couldn't stop this was her best friend that had been killed and she knew she would never get over this. Marianne came up to Eliza and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at her mom "Oh hi mom." Eliza said even more upset then before. Nigel came running into the room as Eliza started crying again. "Why did he have to go mom?" Eliza was desperately trying to keep control but she was losing. "Have either of you seen Donnie?" he said rather quickly. "You mean he is gone?" Eliza said. "I know he was still sleeping when I left this morning." Eliza said still crying. "Nigel we have to find him quick, this weather is to cold for anybody to stay in for a long time." She said frantically. Nigel took his wife by the shoulders and had to calm her down. "Marianne its ok he will be fine he is a tough little guy." "But Nigel without the proper clothing he could get hypothermia out there its to cold for him." She said. "Honey" he said "we will find him before anything happens. He just went for a little walk, trust me we will find him." He said comforting her. She had gotten teary-eyed and Nigel hugged her as they went to go find Donnie.

Donnie had now gotten a ride from some polar bears and they kept him a little bit warmer. Donnie was jumping around on the top of the bears jabbering his own tunes. He is out in the middle of a frozen tundra where every direction he looked their was only frozen ice and ice burgs all around and their was a blizzard that is on top of him. Still he kept going he was determined to find this Santa. Back at the commvee they were all frantically searching for him and a losing battle with a blizzard. The wind gusts were over 100 miles a hr. with just the winds alone at 60 and are now knocking the commvee back and forth and at one point it nearly knocked them over. Nigel had helped Marianne through the worst parts of the storm and it showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. The family had found a tiny spot under some ice and sat there for 5 hrs. without any letting up. Meanwhile Donnie was having his own struggles trying to find some shelter since the polar bears had dropped him off because they had had enough of his annoyance. He had found no shelter in the blizzard. By this point he has gotten so weak he has collapsed in the worst of the blizzard.

Back home things were only getting worse. Eliza had been still crying for both her best friend and her little brother. The commvee has now broken down from the extreme cold and the only other option was to abandon and get Donnie. Marianne and Nigel had to make a really tough decision whether to leave for the frigid cold and find him by themselves or stay and wait it out and let Donnie freeze to death if he hasn't already. "Nigel" Marianne started nearly in tears "we have to get him we can't let him freeze out there." "Come here" he said comforting. "We can't we would never find him, we would get ourselves lost out there and it would make the situation worse." Eliza thought they had to go chance it. Donnie could be dying out there and no way to safety. She thought it over as she listened to her parents. "Dad we have to go out ourselves, you even said all the search groups have been called off this might be his only chance." "Oh I don't know Eliza that storm is really bad it wouldn't do any good to get ourselves lost out there while looking for him." Marianne said. "But what other choices do we have?" Nigel said to his wife miserably. Eliza liked the way he was thinking the only other option was to get him themselves besides who knows maybe their would be some kind of miracle. After a long argument between her parents they all decided to find Donnie. They dressed as warmly as they possibly could just knowing what wind chill can do.

After 1 hr. of getting ready they were ready to look for little Donnie, at the moment the family had stepped outside the vehicle it was calm and no storms in sight, so taking the chance of being lost forever and a blizzard coming out of no where they went looking for him and calling his name. Eliza was still saddened by Darwin's death but now was not the time to be thinking about that she had to find her brother. On the other hand Debbie couldn't care either way she was busy listening to a song, if she had to be she would be more help and she knew he could take care of himself. Marianne was breaking down here and there and Nigel had to keep her up or something else would happen and they could lose another member.

They all had their camping stuff because they knew it was going to be long. "Dad we have to stop, I can't go another step." Debbie moaned and right then he knew they needed to quit for the night. Nigel was the only one that was able to put the camp together because the rest of the family was too weak. During the night a huge storm brewed in and nearly knocked over the tent it went on through the rest of the night and into the wee hrs. of the morning and kept them all awake. At 5:30 A.M. the storm had grown worse and Eliza and Debbie had to find Donnie, who knows if he was even still alive as bad as this storm was it could be down to –50 wind chill. "Debbie come on we are finding him now. Maybe we will have him before our parents get up." Debbie was shaky as she got up. "Will you be ok?" Debbie shook her head yes as they quietly unzipped the tent and stepped outside. It was pitch black outside, as the weather grew worse yet. Eliza and Debbie had held hands to keep close and not get lost; they looked for 1 mile when they realized it was going to be more dangerous so they headed back. It took 3 hrs. to get back to the tent and to a couple worried parents.

After the girls explained what happened they all agreed to wait it out some more. Eliza was scared to death at what they would find if they ever found Donnie. She was still shaken at what had happened to Darwin yesterday and she was still blaming herself. Images of what had happened to him made her cringe and just to think what did happen after. The images grew more intense about the quake and Darwin falling to his certain death and she started crying again. Her parents came up to her to comfort her and she began crying even more as the images were flushing through her mind like she couldn't get rid of them. She just knew she was going to have nightmares. "Why did he have to die?" Eliza yelled, as she cried even more not being able to control herself. "Honey" Marianne began "it couldn't have been prevented things happen like that." "I know but it should have been me not him he didn't do anything I was the one that dragged him out." Eliza just poured her heart out at this whole thing, when she was finished they all decided to get Donnie back.

To be continued… Well I will do the next one later


	3. Searching through danger

Chapter 3

Sorry it has been forever but I just haven't been in the writing mood and I have been extremely busy with school just 4 days to high school graduation and the exams are coming so I'm going to be really busy in the next week.

It was getting heavier as the day progressed into evening and the family still saw no sign of Donnie. The wind was howling and the snow was blowing harder into their faces. Their only hope was that Donnie hade been found and made it to safety. "Donnie! Donnie!" Eliza yelled over the noise of the storm. "Its no use even if he was nearby he wouldn't hear us.

The family walked around dazed like zombies not believing that this sort of thing could happen to them. "Where is he?" Stomping around like he could lose it any moment. " Calm down Nigel." Marianne insisted. "This happens to be no ones fault obviously he wanted to take a walk and got lost." "Oh Ya? Well if "YOU" were watching him or even looking for clues at what he was about to do!" "What?" Marianne said in shock. She was in disbelief that her husband would say something like that in that way to anyone. "But…but" was all Marianne could spit out. "Dad?" came a very small voice from not far behind them. "Why are you doing this to us?" Eliza said worried. "Doing what?" he snapped back. Eliza began to cry it just wasn't like her father to be like this, what was he doing she wondered. "Nigel this isn't like you one bit why are you acting this way?" Marianne wanted to know? She had stopped him is the midst of a blizzard. "Acting like what?" he said a little more calm now but still very upset about something.

Yet it wasn't the fact that they were out in the middle of a deadly blizzard looking for their son who should have stayed put. Yet he didn't even know why he was acting that way. He finally figured out why. "M…Marianne" he choked out "their is something I never told anyone not even my own parents." They all gasped hard. "When I was a young boy about 8 years old me and some of my buddies went out into the forest near my school about midnight maybe even later and we started running around with sticks…" he pauses a minute " remember this was in the midst of a major snowstorm, and anyways we were running around with large sticks like we were playing some form of war when we heard this awful scream that seemed to come from right behind me.

This little blonde haired boy got hit so hard by a swordstick that went flying into the air when we found him lying there he was cut up on his head so badly on his head. There was no chance of him surviving in the cold but we were so scared that we ran off back to the schoolyard and went to bed hoping this was all a nightmare. I finally went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning I assumed it was a dream then just 5 minutes later there was another horrid scream when a student found the frozen body of the little boy. No one ever found out it was us that killed him and I still blame myself for it. He would have survived if we would have brought him in and his body couldn't handle the cold. Now that little Donnie is lost out there somewhere I think it is my entire fault and that haunting memory keeps coming back at the worst times. He finally finished and was in tears and had everyone else crying then. " Nigel" Marianne started. "That was no one's fault how were you to know something like that would happen? You were just stupid boys out for fun. It wasn't anyone's fault." "But Marianne how can you say that it was my idea to have the sword fight with a couple boys and in the process hurt little James. It still haunts me. I wish I never done that, it was my entire fault.

"It wasn't and you know it. Now lets go find him before anything happens to him." Nigel was very silent for the rest of the day and into the evening where they had set up camp again; the winds had died down a bit so it wasn't as difficult to set up. Even at dinner that night he still cried and sniffed here and there. Another afternoon went by and the storm hadn't let up so again they were stranded in a small tent to defend for themselves. At midnight when everyone was fast asleep there was a noise that was getting louder by the second. Eliza had woken up first and scrambled to her knees and crawled outside in the blistering cold. She saw a light in the sky almost like a meteorite but it wasn't.

It landed near a glacier wall and sizzled out, she ran out to see what it was before anyone else woke up. As she got close she realized it wasn't any sort of space rock but a clue to where Donnie might be. She grabbed the item that seemed to get even louder and she sprinted it back to the small tent where her family was. " Mom! Dad!" Eliza called for them as she made her way back. "What?" they both said confused and tired. As she told them what had happened it seemed to glow a bright green. "What do you think it is?" Eliza wondered. "It sure looks like a space rock but it isn't because its fake, but it sure has a nice green glow to it", Nigel examined it closely. "Well let's go take a look and find out where it came from." He finally said. They all headed out to where Eliza found it. The thing made a 5 ft. deep hole in the ice and there was black around the outlining of the hole.

The rock had smelt of sulfur so Nigel had them back away. "Everyone back away from the rock it might have poisoning gases to it. It looks like it came from a volcano not far from here. I assume it came from that glow over there." Nigel pointed to the North where there was this great orange glow coming from just over the hill. " Ooh can we go look at it?" Eliza said excitedly " I don't know Eliza this thing could be poisoned." He said "but it might help us find Donnie" Eliza said. "How is this piece of rock going to help us find him?" Nigel said, "I don't know but it could." Eliza said happily. "Lets go in a couple of hrs. maybe things will be settled down then." Marianne said. They all went to bed for 2 more hours to get rested up.

When they got up the wind had died down so they could get a good start on finding him. Eliza had the piece of rock and when she stepped outside the orange glow was now a green glow across the dark skies it scared Eliza so much that she screamed out of fear. As everyone saw what she was yelling about it turned yellow "What the…" Was all Marianne could say before the earth shook beneath them. They scrambled for safety but there was nothing around so they ran as fast as they could on the ice without falling. The ice started to crack when they saw the most horrific thing ever, everything around them started collapsing inward like what happened with Darwin and they had only seconds to get to safety.

As they scrambled more the volcano started to pour out lava and ash as the earth shook more violently. The crack had gotten to them as they kept running. Eliza got a good idea and she slid on the ice and the rest followed and then the crack caught up to them and it swallowed them whole. They fell downwards as they were spinning like skydivers without a parachute. They hole was pitch black as the family went hurtling towards the ground. Just as they were about to hit the ground 10 ft. as a matter of fact some kind of magnetic pull forced them upward in an upright position. "AHH! Were all going to die!" Debbie screamed and the rest joined in. "We are going to be some kind of dinner!" Eliza screamed.

After what seemed like forever they saw the near end of the broken up ice and the magnetic pull forced them up further up and before they knew it they were in some kind of machinery. " Do you think Donnie could be in here?" Eliza pointed out looking at all the cool stuff that looked like a science lab. " Lets go explore" Eliza said. She started off but her mom grabbed her rather quickly. "No Eliza we don't know what this is or who or what is in it. Best we stay put for now." Marianne said as she kept a tight hold on her daughter. "Uh mom you can let go now I won't go anywhere." Eliza said. "Oh sorry" she said.

After a few minutes of them standing there frozen and scared this funky looking animal met them, it sat there next to them. This animal was a dog except it was green with wild eyes and pointy ears and straight ears. He had love in his eyes even as wild as they looked. He gestured the family into another room, as the shaking dissipated there was a bright light to the left. It was a blinding bright white light.

To be continued…


	4. Santa Clause

Chapter 4

Well here it is… I really had fun writing this chapter and the last so enjoy and tell me what you think. This chapter is basically just a flashback chapter from each character so please enjoy.

* * *

As the light faded they saw a human figure step out from the next room. The figure seemed to be about 7 feet tall and looked a bit heavy for his type. As they walked behind the figure he looked strangely familiar but before they got another look they were thrown out of the metal thing. As they were hurtled towards the earth at lightning speed something to the left of Eliza shot passed her as their world was spinning out of control.

The thing that looked like a rock now looked like a sled and they all fell onto it as it swooped beneath them. "What a insane week we have been having!" Debbie shouted. They looked around their new surroundings and it looked very red with a front and a back then they saw this man that looked like the same one earlier. He looked to be 7 ft. tall and was more of a heavy set then they have ever seen. He looked old with a huge white beard and lots of hair on his head.

He wears a red and white suit with buttons. He wears glasses and has a big smile that would brighten thousands of people's day. He has shiny white teeth that could be the whitest teeth you did ever see. He was steering something that looked like deer. "SANTA!" They all shouted at once. He just turned back and smiled at them. Eliza couldn't believe it she had stopped believing in Santa when she was 10 yrs. old. She remembers the day perfectly.

* * *

Flashback:

She went to school that day feeling bummed out, she was crying. She was crying because some kids were making fun of her on the bus ride to school. "Why does everybody hate me?" she sobbed as she walked into class The next person to come up to her would get it good. Next to come up was her 5th grade teacher Mrs. Smith and she asked what was wrong. "Leave me alone!" Eliza snapped and she slapped the teacher hard. She was sent to the principal's office in a hurry crying harder. "What has gotten into Eliza Thornberry?" The principal said as she sat there unable to control her emotions. "I'm sorry" she cried, "Some kids were making fun of me." Eliza said through her sobs. "Well I know how hard it is when kids do those kind of things but that is no excuse to slap anyone that was trying to help. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to call your mother." Mr. Smith said. "NO!" she cried "I have to Eliza your behavior is unacceptable." "What are you going to do to me?" she said scared. "I don't know but I will think of something." He said as he picked up the phone and dialed her mothers work number.

As he talked to her mom she thought of ways to escape and just be alone. Before she knew it her mom was right there and she did not look happy. "Mrs. Thornberry, please take a seat." He said. "What's wrong? Its not like Eliza to mess up like this." "I know Mrs. Thornberry and you won't believe what she did to her teacher." As he explained the incident to her mother Eliza thought out more ways to escape. As they talked Eliza sprinted out the door with them yelling back at her. She ran long and hard well to the girls bathroom anyway. She knew it, she was dead meat as soon as mom finds her so she sat in the stall with her feet up and she waited. She heard her mom and Mr. Smith down the hall a ways and the butterflies got stronger as she heard them get closer and closer. Then she heard him tell her mom to go check in the bathroom and the butterflies got stronger yet.

"Eliza Thornberry! Come out this instance, you will not get away with this." She scolded. Then she waited for what seemed like forever. After nearly a half an hour Eliza slipped out of the bathroom stall and found her mom waiting like she was ready to pounce. "Eliza Thornberry! Don't you ever do that to me again. Ever again!" she scolded. Eliza swallowed back a sob and tried not to look scared in front of mom. She knew this wasn't punishment she knew that was to come after they got home. On their way home her mom gave her a strong lecture about how dumb it was to do something like that. Also that now she would be in twice as much trouble as before. "I'm sorry" Eliza repeated over and over but her mom wasn't accepting it. Once she got into the house she was sent to her room for the next 4 hrs. by then she had figured Santa wasn't real because she had gotten into so much trouble.

End of Flashback:

She just sat there in disbelief that who she saw before her was possibly Santa. Debbie had stopped believing in Santa when she was 8 yrs. old. Because of an incident not at school but at a friends house.

* * *

Flashback:

It was a Saturday afternoon and one of her friends had invited her over to play. Everything was as normal as ever because she had just been invited to come over and play. As Debbie skipped along the street nothing cold have been better. A sweet spring day with the birds singing and the flowers smelling like roses nothing could go wrong. She skipped on over to her friends house 4 doors down. She rang the doorbell and waited for what seemed like forever then her friend Josephine opened it and so Debbie stepped in. "What took so long?" Debbie asked as they headed to her room. "Oh nothing" Josephine answered back. "But you are usually outside waiting for me when I come over." Debbie said concerned. " Its nothing I was cleaning my room" She said. They got into her room and played for awhile. After awhile Josephine started crying hard and said that Santa isn't real. "What!" Debbie said like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. I heard from my best friend who heard it from some 6th grader." She sobbed "But it just can't be true." Debbie said in disbelief. Josephine and Debbie just cried and cried.

End of Flashback:

Debbie got teary eye again and just stared at this man in disbelief. Marianne has a very different story.

* * *

Flashback:

Marianne was 6 yrs. old and Christmas was only days away, she couldn't contain her excitement and she left the house to ride her bike. As she rode around it started snowing so she decided to go back inside to play in the snow. As she walked inside she heard her parents in the backroom. She peeked in and saw they were getting presents ready. She decided to snoop around and look to see where they were hiding them. She finally found them 1 ½ later out in the garage stuffed under a cabinet. When she pulled hers out she saw her parents handwriting from them and Santa. She dropped her gift and ran out crying. She was so upset that her parents would lie to her like that and Christmas was never the same again. She hid in her room and just cried.

End of Flashback:

Now she just looked at him blankly and confused. How were those Santa's gifts to her before Santa came to her house? Nigel just looked at Santa with his big goofy look. He secretly never really stopped believing in Santa Clause. It got colder as they went further north as Santa closed in on the North Pole.

To be continued… Please RR


	5. What happened?

Chapter 5

YAY! Finally last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please R/R

Sorry if this is a bit short so I will try to make it my best so enjoy!

The family saw on the horizon Santa's magical place filled with every child's dream. Each building they saw had a unique look to it. The walls around the North Pole were made of Candy Canes. The little elves ran around and got a large platform for Santa to land on. Once he landed he let the family out first, each of them got out one at a time. Santa took them and showed them around for a while. "Wow this place is beautiful." Eliza exclaimed and the rest agreed. Santa led them all into his office. They all sat around in his office just glad to be alive. Santa plopped down in his big comfy lazy boy chair and began…

"Now I've noticed that you are looking for someone, someone very special. "Yes how did you know?" Marianne spoke out real quick. Well you have that look in your eyes like someone's missing. Marianne started in tears again so Nigel took over comforting her. "Well his name is Donnie and he took off about 2 weeks ago and never returned so we had no choice but to go after him and we wound up here and we still don't have our little Donnie." Just as he was finishing a sentence Donnie came rushing into Santa's office jabbering his little jabbers. "Donnie!" Marianne Squealed in delight, she ran up to him and scooped him up and held him tightly in her arms. "Donnie I thought you were dead." She said getting teary eyed again. Everyone else got to hold him tightly, after everyone had a chance Marianne just held him in her lap she wasn't about to let anything bad happen to him. "What happened? How did he end up here?" Nigel wondered. Well that's the hard part to tell.

Santa began, " about a week and a half ago I was taking my reindeer out for a spin as I do every year, you know to get them ready for the big night. Well about 50 miles from the pole I saw a small boy passed out in the blizzard. I had no idea how long he had been out there or if he was even alive so as I got the reindeer to the ground I scooped him up and he was so cold I assumed he was dead. He was so blue in the face and on his fingers and legs his fingers and toes had severe frostbite and he was barley breathing so I knew he was alive then but I also knew he only had maybe an hour to live if that. I grabbed him because I couldn't leave him out there alone so I wrapped him up as tightly as I could in my suit and try to warm him up.

I rushed him back to the North pole as fast as I could. As soon as I got back I rushed him into the medical facility and they had done all they could to warm him up and take care of the frostbite but nothing was working and they pronounced him dead later that same evening. We had done all we could to save him but it was no use so we just took turns and prayed for him all night long. The very next morning we went in to his room to do what we had to do to bury him but you know what he was breathing and alive and well. All signs of his frostbite and freezing to death was gone he looked like a normal healthy kid. You wouldn't have known that anything was ever wrong with him. He was still unconscious but we knew he would be ok. It was a miracle he survived no other way it was a miracle because he had came back. At that moment I looked at him Donnie awoke and ran around jabbering." Santa finished. They were all crying at this point and Marianne still had a good hold on Donnie and she held him close. "I can't believe he was in that much of danger." Nigel said. "Well thank you so much for saving him and protecting him here. Marianne said through tears. "Can you get us home?

Our motor home broke down a ways away and we have no way back." Nigel said. "Oh of course I can" Santa said "Just let me get my reindeer ready and we will be good to go." 20 minutes later Santa was all ready. "Is everyone ready?" Santa said, " "YES!" they all shouted at once. "Okay then its time for takeoff" Santa read off the names of the reindeer and after that they were heading down the runway at 100 M.P.H. and they got altitude. "There is something I need to ask you." Marianne said. "Go ahead" Santa, said "Well I thought you didn't exist, what about the time that I saw your name with my parents handwriting on it?" she wondered. "Well that's an easy one you see parents all over the world write out my name on a box so all I have to do is put in the gifts in the box." He explained.

She just sat back relieved to finally have the true answer. 1 hr. later the Commvee came into sight and they all cheered. Santa fixed it all up to where it could run again. Awhile later they all headed off to bed and Eliza heard a noise and she turned around and went outside. She ran out to see what the noise was and immediately she knew what it was. She saw a figure in the dark headed her way kind of chubby: "DARWIN!" Eliza screamed as she ran towards him, she gave him a long hug and just stood out there and kept a grip on him and she just cried and Darwin did the same. They rest of the family came around her and just welcomed him home.

The END

Well I hope you enjoyed this and I will be back with more stuff later on so please keep reviewing.


End file.
